X-Men Original Characters Submissions
by The Light of Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Accepting. Submission form inside. The story takes place during a war between the Humans and the Mutants. There are groups to choose from; if you have any questions, please PM me. Put submissions in reviews or PM me. Story excerpt included. Human submissions coming soon.
1. Mutant Submission Form and Excerpt

**Please, be realistic. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. **

* * *

**Excerpt One:**

The War had been plaguing America and most of the world for almost three decades. It had easily become known as the War of Species. Humans seemed to think that mutants should no longer be able to live on the planet. So, a war broke out, trying to see who was truly superior. The governments began arresting mutants and sentencing them to death and eventually, even the peace loving X-Men had had enough. They joined in with mutants to finally fight back and for now, the world appeared to be at a standstill, waiting for the opposite end to make their next move. Mutants continued being convicted; age, heritage, gender, it didn't matter. The mutants continued to wait for an opening, having occasional battles, but they mostly stayed back.

Katalin wanted nothing to do with the War. It had killed her parents and she didn't plan on letting it kill her too. Deep down, she knew she'd have to go there eventually, when she was eighteen or she'd have to leave the school and she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave Job, but she couldn't bring him with her either.

Growling in frustration, Katalin threw the dagger in her hand with as much force as possible. It struck the bulls-eye so hard that the target wobbled. Her eyes hardened momentarily as she pictured a white-clad Searcher as the target. She grunted as another throwing knife left her hand, striking the bulls-eye again.

"Are you Katalin Volkov?"

Katalin jumped and glanced over at the person who had spoken, another dagger already positioned in her hand. "Who are you?" she questioned.

The guy blinked his gray eyes slowly, "I'm Jared, I just arrived here last night. Mr. Lyon said you'd show me around."

She turned away from him, "He did, did he?"

"Yes, I-"

She cut him off by flinging another knife into a target. She faced him and smoothed down her hair. Halfway down her scalp, a steel comb was in her hand. Jared blinked in surprise, "How'd you do that?"

She threw the comb up and caught it in her hand where it crawled up her skin to form a bracelet. "My mutation allows me to manipulate matter. You better get used to seeing weird things, because this school is full of them."

"Oh," he nodded slowly.

"What's your mutation?" she questioned, her hand trailing over the blades next to her.

"It's nothing special," he replied softly. "I'm only a telepath."

She glanced at him, "What am I thinking?"

He watched her for a moment before frowning, "I don't... know."

"Good," she mumbled. "Barrier's still up." She looked at him, "Are you powerful?"

"They said I was. I could read most of their minds."

_Can you hear this?_

A startled expression crossed Jared's face and she smiled. She turned away, this time towards the doors. "We better get started with that tour."

* * *

**Groups:**

Survivors- Avoiding the War while living

Convicted- Tried for being a Mutant

X-Men- Attending or working for Xavier School

Anti-Human Regime- Fighting in the War to end the human race

Individuals- Working in the War as individual soldiers or mercenaries.

* * *

**Submissions:**

Name:

Codename:

Group:

Gender:

Age:

General Appearance (hair style/color, eye color, skin color):

Unique Features:

Mutation(Only one):

Status (mild, normal, potentially dangerous, dangerous, or avoid at all costs):

Personality:

Home Location:

History (including how they're powers manifested):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Casual Clothing:

Uniform:

Sleepwear:

Formal Wear:

Favorite Saying:

Fears:

Goals:

Other:

* * *

**Example (My Main Character):**

Name: Katalin Volkov

Codename: The Alchemist

Group: Survivors, X-men

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

General Appearance: Katalin has curly black hair and dark blue eyes that glow gold when she uses her mutation. She has pale, freckled skin and is relatively flat-chested. She normally wears her hair in a ponytail or braid and usually has a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Unique Features: Her hands sometimes emit a warm white glow when she used her mutation. She has a mark of a alchemic circle on her back. Some speculate its a birthmark, other disagree, saying she got a tattoo of it to she doesn't discourage the rumors nor confirm them as Job won't say anything about it.

Mutation: Katalin can change the shape, density, and length of objects as long as she has a basis with the same elemental configuration. She also has a little amount of telekinesis, but it requires a lot of energy and concentration.

Weaknesses: she has to gave a same elemental basis. To create a steel sword, she has to have all of the elements of steel. She is not very good at cooperating. She cannot construct things without knowing exactly how the mechanism works. Her telekinesis is extremely limited. She is extremely rash; not a big fan of physical contact; cannot change her own form (she can change the matter of other humans to an extent); she cannot change noble gasses; she cannot heal internal diseases (she can heal internal wounds); she cannot change an element (for example, she can't make gold, but she can remove it from other gold infused objects); she cannot change minds (yet); she doesn't like listening

Strengths: she is stealthy and agile; a good fighter; is knowledgable on how a large quantity of weapons work; and she is very fast at activating and manipulating her mutation, she can heal wounds by utilizing available matter, she can change her density as well as others; she knows a lot about medicines and poisons; she can deconstruct matter; she is quite good at inventing things

Personality: Despite being caring and brave, Katalin is cold and indifferent. She is terrible at expressing emotion to anyone but Job. She can also be rash and unforgiving at times. She is known to be a bit judgmental, but not cocky or ignorant as she despises these kinds of people. Katalin is also known to hold a grudge until she feels the offender is truly sorry. She can also be caring, considerate, and kind when needed, but usually avoids it with a serious expression and attitude.

Home Location: New York City, New York

History (including how they're powers manifested): Katalin was adopted by the Volkovs when she was a baby. They were aware of her mutation. After the Strike, Katalin's family went into hiding because both she and her younger brother were mutants. Their parents were discovered alone and were killed under the assumption they were the mutants. Katalin took her younger brother, Job, with her and they started living on the streets with Katalin stealing for money. Job began to worry about his sister, so when he heard about a safe have for mutants like them, he suggested they go there. Desperate to help Job, she agreed and they began their journey to Xavier's School for Mutants.

Likes: Job, the School, the teachers, food, her parents, fighting, weaponry, poisons, medicines, helping people, spicy food, reading, swimming, pool, and sports

Dislikes: The Searchers, teamwork, listening, bland food, bright light, snobby people, rudeness, disrespect, football, cockiness, ignorance, ungratefulness

Casual Clothing: Katalin often wears a black tank top and black shorts with black combat boots. If its cold, she'll add a black cargo jacket and white tights along with black fingerless gloves. She is known to wear sunglasses on her head, and on her eyes when outside in the daylight. The glasses are actually her own invention for surveillance. She also wears the locket her parents gave her.

Uniform: Katalin's uniform is the typical all black bodysuit with her sunglasses and combat boots. She has a small bag filled with various objects for quick access if needed.

Sleepwear: Katalin typically wears an oversized black t-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants and black slippers if necessary.

Formal Wear: If forced to, Katalin will wear a black dress with a balloon skirt, fishnet stockings and a pair of black stilettos.

Favorite Saying: "To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward".

Fears: Katalin has a severe fear of the Searchers.

Goals: To avenge her parents and destroy the Anti-Mutant regimen

Other: Katalin cares more about her brother than anything else in the world.

* * *

**That's about it! Please submit in reviews or PM me. **


	2. First Group of Accepted Submissions

**Accepted OCs!**

* * *

Mary Hyde, otherwise known as Ms. Hyde, made by _Z-Day_.

Reneta Halliwell, also known as Gypsie, submitted by _ColorfulMoon_.

Chase Ford, known to the public as Bullseye, made by _empressofthedead_.

And...

Katalin Volkov, otherwise known as Alchemist, created by me.

Job Volkov, also known as Anamorph, made by me.

Blake Wilson, known to the public as Minder, created by me.

* * *

**Still accepting!**


End file.
